Wrong
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Reposted story as fanfiction lost it somewhere in the blue yonder. Lupin life is wrong. Hermione is not what she at first seems to be and a whole lot of furry little problems are about to head their way. Work in progress
1. Wrong

**This is a work in progress. I wont be one for quick up dates. I has take 4 months to get to this stage and I have put it up all at once. I will most likely continue to do this as it allows the story to flow smooth and not stop and start every week or so, which in my opinion means for both poor writing and reading.**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Remus Lupin could sum up his life with one word. Wrong. Though it was hard, oh harder than anyone would believe he managed, got by, lived with it, whatever words you could want to use. He himself didn't even have a word for it.

Since his Father had angered Voldermort and Greyback had been sent as retribution Lupin had had to deal with all manners of wrong. Being able to smell your mothers cooking from the local park, bearing in mind that was last a mile from the house was wrong. No matter which way you looked at it. Every 28 days like clockwork smelling a rich iron smell which he didn't realise was his mother's period until he was surrounded by girls at Hogwarts and finally getting the nerve to as Lily when he smelt it strong on her one day. The blush on her face and his was another thing that was wrong. The fact that his mother and father had never told him about these things was also wrong.

Those were the lesser of the 2 evils if you will. The moon was as wrong as wrong can be. The changes that came with his monthly transformation while uncomfortable were able to be hidden heightened smell, taste and reflexes were excusable but the final change on the full moon was the last straw. A cage to keep a child in was wrong unless that child was Lupin. Uncomfortable and wrong but necessary. Planting a whomping willow of all things to cover the entrance to the passage way to the shrieking shack was wrong. Like kids weren't going to try and get close. Madam Pomfrey never smiled at him the way she did at others, he always thought she blamed him for the extra work load. Wrong that his friends had become unregistered animagi just to keep him company.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. No other way of putting it. Well there was but it always got him so mad and being that angry this close to the full moon was not an option. Even his inner wolf knew that and that was saying something considering they disagreed on almost anything and everything. The wolf or Moony as the Marauders had christened him said that everything was right not wrong but even he thought a calm transformation was better for both of them.

As time had gone by Lupin and Moony both had matured and somewhat calmed. It wasn't perfect but it was at least amicable. There were times when this relationship had been pushed to its limits. Finally giving into his animalistic urges (the smell she gave off was just too much to take though he managed to not mark her as his) and losing his virginity to Lily had been extremely pleasurable for both him and Moony. Though both were also thankful that James had never found out. James being a virgin himself was a great part of this. A boy more experienced may have noticed.

Moony had pushed his buttons to the limits for weeks before Lupin had finally given in. While Lily was by no means upset by his approach and finally their love making (Moony said it was more like a bloody good fuck but Lily did insist on nicer words), she was surprised at the intensity though understood as the full moon was only days away. That transformation was one of his worse memories as Lupin refused to give in and Moony had made him pay for it. Every time Lupin was around Lily after that Moony would make snide comments to Lupin about what he had made him do and though Lupin tried to hide it sometimes he would smirk too. Every girl or Women he had had after that paled in comparison and though Moony was sated after the events he would return soon after and beg Lupin for more. Lupin often thought Werewolf's were wrongly named as he spent a lot of his time fucking like a rabbit, Moony did not appreciate that sentiment.

As time passed these occurrences happened less and less, Lupin would smirk at Moony, teasing that the werewolf was getting old and tired, when he did this Moony would make his next transformation a painful one. Lupin rather thought it was worth it. Returning to Hogwarts was a wonderful time, apart from the occasional iron smell returning and the occasional pull towards something unknown, even Moony couldn't understand, everything was good. Sniverlus sorry Severus had been brewing Wolfsbane potion for him and his staff quarters had had wards placed around it so he could at least transform in comfort. Moony didn't mind either. After his fury little problem (Moony resented that Prongs and Padfoot had referred to him as such) had became public knowledge he had had to leave but Dumbledore had given him a simple place to live.

Tonks had made everything so much better than it had ever been, the wolf was at peace as much as could be expected and Lupin was finally starting to give in to the idea that not everything was wrong. Boy was he completely and utterly wrong. After several and wonderful months of marriage Tonks had told him she was pregnant. He had lost his sanity, Moony had growled his approval which was bad timing. He panicked ran to Harry and his friends offered his numerous services and practically begged to be taken along for the ride. The ensuing argument had been horrific, Harry had insulted him no matter how true it was and Moony had ripped his way out of gone for Harry. It took all of Lupin's self control just to stop Moony ripping Harry's head off. After storming out of Grimauld Place he had returned to Tonks, much to Moony's liking and begged for forgiveness, blaming Moony for his outburst, though Tonks had forgiven him Moony didn't and the next transformation was once again a bad one.

As Tonks got bigger and Christmas loomed, Moony began to calm down again, though he popped up occasionally to roar his approval at Tonk's growing breasts. Lupin would smirk, and claim after Tonks questioned him that he was just happy. Though Lupin afterwards felt he should have known it couldn't last what happened next could not have been prevented by anyone? Tonks, forever independent had left the house one night to get some steak from the local shop. It appears Moony was rubbing off on her and she had craved rare steak since before she found out she was pregnant. She never returned. Lupin was woken 5 hours later by a large stag patronus. Moony's hackles were raised as the memory of Prongs came back to him and Lupin's heart rate sky rocketed as he realised it was Harry's. All it said in a hurried breath was Tonks, Baby, ST Mungos, NOW.

It took him seconds to apperate to ST Mungos not caring that he was in his PJs ran towards the desk but was stopped by a weird looking portly man with glasses. What words came out his mouth he never knew but he will remember that mans till the day he dies and possibly after. Remus it's me Harry, polyjuice, there's nothing u can do, it's too late, they've gone. Words were thrown around like placenta, detached and blood loss. He didn't care and Moony was oddly silent. He'd gone from having everything to having nothing. No wife no child nothing. The funeral was the last straw. Moony refused to go, something about the smell of hormones and decomposing bodies, Lupin did not have the energy to push it. Molly sent him letters which overtime became howlers as he refused to communicate with the outside world. Until a non-descript day in May.


	2. Wrong ii

**Chapter 2**

**Hi again bit more here for you to reads I hope you like it please read and Review**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Thanks**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Arthur came crashing in through his front door, a look of complete horror on his face. Harry is at Hogwarts, Voldemort is coming were going to make a stand he said while barely managing to keep himself upright. For the first times in what felt like years Moony roared. Full moon was in 2 days and Moony understood he needed to let Lupin think straight but still gave him an animalistic hunger he hadn't felt since he had been with Lily.

Without thinking he grabbed his wand and Arthur's shoulder and apperated into Hogwarts. He should have known something was wrong. Hogwarts wards had been broken he should have only got to the gates but ended up in the great hall.

The last of the directions were being given out he found Harry asked what was going on before he felt Moony dragging him towards the battle. The next few hours were a blur and the memories of which he was never truly able to regain. He lost count of the friends he saw fall to the death eaters and magical creatures that had joined Voldemort.

At the end Voldemort was dead Harry was battered and bruised but OK, Ron and Fred Weasley had perished, Voldemort himself having to finish them off. Truly showing they were the nephews of the Prewett brothers who were so strong and noble Voldemort had had to kill himself back in the first war.

Though everyone was extremely happy that it was finally over everything was still so wrong. Lupin, Arthur and Harry had to practically drag Hermione, Ginny and Luna up to what was left of the hospital wing though the blood loss from the 3 of them should have rendered them useless they put a good fight and Lupin was at pains to keep Moony at bay as he roared his displeasure at their refusal to go. The emotions coming from Moony he had never felt before and didn't have the time to try and understand them or their owner ignoring him for the sake of the 3 young women.

They all found what beds were left in their respective houses and slept apart from Molly who refused to leave the three women's side. The next day was an abysmal one. The job of cataloguing the dead was a job Lupin wouldn't give to his worst enemy especially if that enemy was a werewolf. With one more day left till full moon Moony could practically smell the despair and the dead bodies and repeatedly tried to drag Lupin out of the great hall to an unknown destination, with constant snarls of we have to go, we have to move, stupid wizard MOVE. After several hours he had to give in. Lupin liked to think that if the Moon had not been so close he could have managed to stay. Little did he know the pull that Moony and Lupin felt was one that could not be ignored no matter how strong man and wolf were and that it was coming from and unsuspected complication lying in the Hospital ward.

Lupin was at a loss to understand how he had ended up in the hospital wing or why he could smell another wolf but he was there and so apparently was the other wolf. While Ginny and Luna were sitting quietly chatting Hermione's bed had screens around and that's when Lupin added yet another wrong to his life. The wolf was her, but how. He walked over to the screens pushed them aside struggling not to tear them to shreds and looked into the amber eyes of the young women sitting, legs crossed reading.

Hermione smiled at Lupin having smelled him the second he had reached the second floor staircase and just nodded. Moony roared inside Lupin and Lupin smiled back

"I will explain it all later but you and I have an appointment to keep with a certain whomping willow" she said.

They both left in silence and walked over the grounds not looking back at the ruins that were at one points both their home. Lupin was shocked when a wandless Hermione levitated a twig and used it to push the secretive knot. She winked at him as the tree stilled and bent double to walk the passageway. He would have to ask later, the moon was close and there was no time for pleasantries. They reached the room with just enough time to strip off before it begun. Moony had just enough time to growl at his approval of a naked Hermione and Lupin to hide his blush before the cracking of his bones took his mind away. Moony tried his best to keep calm for Lupin but it was difficult having never had another wolf so close.

When the transformation had ended both stood in all there furry glory and howled in unison. Moony shivered as Hermione's howl made his every hair tingle. Moony began to assert his dominance, being the older wolf gave him alpha status. He knew that Lupin would hate him in the morning but he didn't care. He forced Hermione onto her back on a show of submission while he scented the room. He would not scent her but he would get her to groom him. Moony wanted this wolf and by the look in her amber she wanted him.

When Lupin woke in the morning there was hardly any aching in his joints and he had been covered in a clock. But there was something wrong, lying curled round his back was Hermione naked as he was and she was rubbing circles in his shoulders with both index fingers. Moony growled and Lupin shot up quickly grabbing his wand and quickly performing a charm that would cloth him in an instant. Finally turning around to face Hermione he could not quite explain the look on her face, somewhere in-between lust, indignation and fear. "Why were you doing that" said Lupin barely able to keep a low growl at bay. Hermione smirked. "Doesn't hurt so much this morning does it"

"No, why not?" Asked Lupin not quite sure if he wanted to know.

She smiled now, her amber eyes smouldering. "Wandless magic has its advantages"

Lupin with Moony giving him a push smirked back, sure that if he could see his reflection his eyes would be just like hers, smouldering. "And how are you able to do that may I ask?"

"I had to do something. On the run, no ingredients for Wolfsbane, what else is a wolf to do"? Lupin was gobsmacked. Through an in depth conversation that lasted until they both realised they would be missed if they did not return to the castle. Hermione had told Lupin that she had been bitten by Greyback not too long after leaving Grimauld place and Ron and Harry had helped her build a cage strong enough to contain her without the Wolfsbane to help. She had also explained that after reading Dumbledore's dark arts books, stolen from his office, she had learnt off a Werewolf call Romulus who lived in the 15th Century. He had left his family after being infected and left his wand behind. He found one night after a mob had come after him that if he focused enough he could protect himself from the mob with magic, even without a wand. She had made Ron and Harry sneak up on her for days (not easy when she can hear things for miles) until she was able to protect herself without her wand, and the rest as she had put so simply just went from there. Her improved senses had helped them a lot but hindered her relationship with Ron, until they had both given up trying to be more that friends and went back to normal. Lupin could tell by the expressions on her face that Ron's death damaged Hermione a great deal, but in her ever pragmatic ways had convinced herself it was stupid to think that all 3 of them would come out of this alive. Lupin had agreed with this concept but both he and Moony convinced themselves that keeping a very close eye on her was definitely what such a young and vulnerable wolf needed. Though they both knew that they had other intentions entirely.

Maybe it was because Hermione was so secure in what she had became, or maybe it was the power that the young wolf now wielded, but Lupin in those few hours that they had spent together, had become rather enamoured with the witch. Witch, was definitely the term to use with Hermione, the ways those eyes had smouldered at him there was no other word for her. Lupin even though he knew how wrong it was to feel this way about someone else so soon after the death of his wife and their unborn child, just could not help it and he could tell from the almost constant growling from Moony that this was no pathetic urge to find release, there was something more in-depth about the situation, he just wished he could put his hand on whatever that was.

The next couple of weeks were almost unbearable. With the constant reminder of those that they had lost, in funeral and remembrance service for those whose bodies were never found (oddly Moony did not complain about accompanying Hermione to those services) and the looks that they constantly kept giving to each other when they thought no one was looking, all but turned Lupin and Moony into an emotional wreck. Not to mention he could tell it was all too much for Hermione, though he was not sure anyone else would have noticed, but he and Moony did. Full moon was approaching fast and he could feel his senses begin to strengthen. He could smell not just Hermione but her wolf within and it was sending Moony wild. He really had to talk this through with Hermione and he just hoped she wouldn't think any less of him.

He found he in the Library in Grimauld place, curled up on the sofa, ready some obscure volume. He couldn't help but stand there for a while and just allow his senses to take her in. He could smell Honey and Japanese blossom from her hair. He could hear clear deep breathes, with occasional hitches to them, she must have been crying. And he could see her diaphragm moving up and down taking her breasts along for the ride. He had to put all his effort into not jumping her right there on the sofa. He just stood and smiled. She lifted her head, read eyes seeing right through him and said.

''Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come keep me warm? I thought pureblood families would have fire places in every room but I guess not.''

''Of course but why are you cold, you could have just use a warming charm, or made one of those blue flames that Harry told me about'' he answered as he sat next to her and with one swift action pulled her back into his chest.

''My magic has been a bit off for the past through days'' she tried not to look at him, but he could feel the heat rise through her and he knew she was blushing.

''Why do you blush? You have spent the last 12 months being one of the strongest witches the world has ever seen, you have lost both your parents, your best friend, who may I add was your ex partner'' Hermione shuddered at those words, so Lupin pulled her closer. ''Why, please tell me are you embarrassed? Anyone in your position would be beyond tired and struggling to cope. There's nothing wrong with having a few off days''

Lupin didn't think it was possible but Hermione got even warmer and when she turned round to look at him he saw that she faced was as red as a Gurdy root.

''It's not the grief and stress, smell me Remus''

It took a few seconds for Lupin to sniff her then a few seconds more for her words to click. Her arousal was obvious if you had the senses of an animal. ''Is it really affecting you that much?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Would I have told you it was if there were any chance at it being a different problem?'' Lupin half shock his head and shrugged at the same time. Hermione Stiffened. ''Remus? If you want to know what is going on with me I suggest you try and keep still. One more move like that and I won't be held responsible for what she does to you.''

''Ooooohhhhhhh''. Moony growled his satisfaction at those words ''She?''

She blushed even further. ''She doesn't have a name all the ones Ron and Harry came up with she didn't like. Anyway since the battle I've been off. Too much magic hit me, my magic is temperamental and my period was 2 weeks late. I was starting to get worried, considering mine and Ron's relationship but it's OK now. I'm just of balance and the tension between us is only making it worse''

Lupin was hard pushed to keep Moony's anger at bay. ''MINE'' rang an angry voice inside Lupin's head. Apparently Moony did not like the idea of Hermione or her wolf with another man. Lupin sighed this was going to become a very complicated situation, and he was unsure of how long he could keep Moony at bay. Lupin thought she was attractive and shared her thirst for knowledge, but what would everyone say if he and Hermione were together so soon after Tonks' passing. Moony growled again, he apparently didn't care.

Without warning Hermione had spun round to face Lupin, thrown him off the sofa and pinned him to the floor by straddling his waist.

''I told you to keep still'' Hermione hissed out from between clenched teeth.

Lupin with quicker reflexes grabbed her spun her under him now pinning her to the ground using his hips on hers to keep her still. He spoke in a clear tone that took most of his energy to maintain.

''We need to stop NOW.'' Lupin practically snarled the last word out '' Hermione my senses are the same as yours, I can feel what you can, but I know more that you do your still so young, if we give into this now we will regret it.'' Hermione's face fell and she turned it to face the sofa, Lupin realising what it sounded like and pulled her face back towards him and he hated the look of rejection in her amber eyes. ''We are werewolves Hermione, I want this, Merlin I want you so much it hurts but this close to the moon we will regret it. I won't be able to stop Moony and he is stronger than your wolf. He will hurt you and I can't let him do that. Wait till after the moon, wait till you feel better and I promise that when I have more control we can do whatever you want just please wait.'' Lupin paused for a minute to take a deep breath and to compose himself. ''We have to spend the moon apart, wait, wait just listen to me for a minute. I barely have control now, I will have no control then and neither will you and while we are transformed. Moony will try to mate with you and I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. Hermione I know he will hurt you that's what werewolves do and until you are sure about this and we have dealt with our humans side first I would rather I didn't let him do that.''

Before Lupin could continue Hermione put a finger over his lips. ''I know more that you think Remus, and I'm telling you now I can give as good as I get, I can take care of myself and as long as she and I are bound together I am never leaving your side again. Get it'' Lupin was shocked. ''Got it, Good''. She used his current state of bewilderment to flip him over on his back, pin him to the floor and kiss him wild with all her strength. ''Told you'' she smirked.

That was the final straw for Moony. He forced his way past the mental blockades Lupin had put up and growled into Hermione's ears. ''Mine''. His voice was different now and he was surprised to note so was Hermione's ''Yours'' she replied.

Before either had time to take note of what was going on Hermione had charmed their clothes to Merlin knows where and they were rolling around grabbing any part of each other they could. If someone had been looking at them it would have looked like a brawl. To be fair that was not far from what it was. While the frenzied kisses were being exchanged each wolf was fighting for dominance over the other, until with one final move Moony yanked Hermione off the floor, slammed her into the nearest bookshelf and rammed himself into her. Her growl only spurred him on. He pounded into her with all his strength over and over hitting that perfect spot deep inside. Her hisses and growls was all he could focus on. As he continue the timber of her noises got higher and higher as he could feel the heat and tension building in both of them. Moony knew what was coming and it made him growl and hiss louder than before. He was sure the shelves were marking her but he didn't care. He grabbed hold of her face, twisted it sideways pulled himself into her ear and whispered ''He did warn you mate, now you are mine'' and before she could answer he bit down on the crook of her neck breaking the skin, and with a few final deep thrusts came with an epic force. The pulsing of his cock inside her finally tipped her over the edge and she came. To Moony's great surprise she put her head in the crook of his neck and bit down with all her strength, breaking the skin, and marking him as her own. Both fell to the floor in a mess of limbs and lay there for several minutes before both wolves allowed their human counterparts to resurface.

Lupin was in shock. He could remember what had happened and he wasn't sure whether to jump around and thank Merlin or to go hide in a corner and cry. He settled for a medium. He turned his head to whisper into her ear. ''Did I hurt you''.

''Yes'' came her quiet reply. ''But I hurt you, and I liked it''

''I think, now I have more control I would like to try that again'' He ran his hand over her left thigh while the other traced the bite mark on her shoulder. She shivered in response.

''Remus I'm not sure I can, oh I want to, Morgana I want to but I don't seem able to move''

Lupin untangled their limbs and bent down to pick her up so he could take her to his bedroom, she was limp like jelly. ''Did I hurt you so bad? I am so sorry Hermione I promise to never do that again'' He shouted at himself internally knowing Moony could hear him.

''No Remus its not you, I think...I think I've drained my magic. I don't know about you but I think that was something more that a wild fuck'' Lupin winced at her words.

Having just reached the room Lupin lay her down on the bed. ''To be truthful, I am very tired. I think we should sleep and discuss this when we both have the energy'' Hermione just nodded before she fell into a deep sleep. Lupin climbed into bed next to her, pulled her close to his chest and followed her into some of the best sleep he had ever had.


	3. What do you think you are doing?

**Chapter 3**

**Drabble Chapter mostly, catching up with the gang.**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and review**

**Thanks**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

When Lupin awoke, it was to find Molly Weasley standing at the end of the bed, giving him one of the looks he had always seen her give her boys when they had monumentally cocked up. He shot up in the bed, waking Hermione with a start. Both sat there for what sounded like ages unable to bring words to their mouths.

''WHAT IN MERLIN'S PANTS DO YOU TO THINK YOU ARE DOING? NO OWLS FOR WEEKS, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. WHAT IN MERLINS NAME POSSESSED YOU TO NOT CONTACT US AFTER SENDING AN OWL A DAY BEFORE THAT''

Lupin was shocked into a response. ''We owled you yesterday. What on Earth are you babbling on about? Why would we ever do something like that to anyone never mind you and Arthur?'' He turned round to find Hermione once again red as a Gurdy Root with her head almost on her knees. Before Lupin or Molly could say or do anything else Hermione ran from the room, not caring she was still naked and into what Lupin could tell was the bathroom. Lupin heard a wrenching sound and tried to block it out realising Hermione was emptying her stomach.

''Molly she's being sick. Can you go and see if she's alright while I get some clothes on please?''. Lupin looked at Molly with what he hoped was an apologetic face. ''I will bring her some clothes to get changed into'' he shouted after her retreating form.

After he had left the clothes outside the bathroom he told them through the door that he would go make some breakfast if they were both up to eating. From Molly's quite reply he gathered he was doing the right thing. Sometime later after he had made breakfast and put a warming charm on it as they were taking so long, Molly entered the kitchen followed by a very sallow looking Hermione. Lupin could not help himself. He practically shoved Molly out of the way and took Hermione into his chest whispering comforting words into her ears. He did not know why but it seemed the right thing to do even though she had only been sick.

Once they had all sat down and Molly had cajoled Hermione into eating some dried toast Lupin finally got the courage to speak. ''Molly I am sorry I spoke to you that way but I am really at a loss to understand what you were talking about''

''Lupin'' he was glad she seemed to have calmed down. ''We have not had an owl from you in over a month. We have sent them here only to have them returned unread. Arthur said that you two were mourning and we should leave you alone but this morning we decided that had been going on too long at that something may have happened to you. Arthur had to go into work, something to do with regurgitating toilets, so I came alone. You haven't been to pick up your Wolfsbane from the Ministry and we thought after two moons that you have hurt yourselves and couldn't get help''

Lupin looked perplexed. Two moons he thought to himself. Well that was impossible. ''Molly what's the date''

''27th July Remus but surely you would know. You have always been good with dates because of keeping track of the moon''

Lupin froze. There was definitely something wrong going on and he didn't know what it was. ''Molly, Hermione and I sent you a letter before we went to bed, on the 23rd May. Are you telling me that we have been sleeping since then?''

''Apparently so. Hermione has told me a rough (she wrinkled her nose though Lupin was not sure she realised it) story about what happened after the services till when you fell asleep and may I say that I don't approve''

Well that was it Lupin was surprised Moony had stayed quiet for so long. He growled and without realising had let Moony forward to take some of the control. ''Whether you approve or not is of little consequence to us. We are mated woman and what you or your fellow's say of this is of no matter. She is mine and neither of us will have it any other way'' He growled this out at Molly before he had a chance to try and control Moony's attitude toward the woman.

He swore he saw Hermione give a quick smirk before she placed her head on the table. ''Excuse me'' she managed before running out of the room again, back to the bathroom to empty for stomach of her breakfast.

Molly sat staring at Lupin until he gained the courage to speak up. ''I'm sorry Molly, I can't always control when Moony decides to pop up. It is true though. I can see the mark on her neck as well as you can, and I have one on me'' he pulled his shirt collar to the side to show her. ''I did tell her what would happen but she didn't care. I tried to stop it I really did but she wanted it as much as I did and our wolves wanted it even more. It happened the day of our last letter. I felt weak after but Hermione couldn't move at all so I put her in my bead next to me and went to sleep. Next thing I know I wake up to find you shouting at me. Honestly Molly I love her and I would never hurt her and I would never do anything to make you or any of our friends worry for either of us'' He manage the whole thing in one breath, only thinking afterwards that he had been talking so fast she may not of heard it all.

''I do trust you Remus and Hermione, though I think she may be a bit head strong for her own good''. Remus nodded at this. ''I just wish you had gone about it in a proper way. Walking in your room to find the two of your wrapped around each other naked was just a bit of a shock that's all. What does it actually mean when Moony said you were mated''

Remus sighed in slight relief. ''I don't know much about to be honest. No one had ever bothered writing a book on it. All I know is that we belong with each other, don't give me that look Tonks was wonderful, but I've never felt this way before, she is mine and I am hers and it will stay that way till be both die and possibly after if what Dumbledore said about afterlife was correct''

Hermione took this moment to walk back into the room and slowly came over to sit on Lupin's Lap. ''Molly he's right, this is it for us, forever. I don't know if it would have been this way if I was not a werewolf too but I suspect it would be'' She looked at Lupin with the amber eyes that he loved so much and she purred in his ear.

Molly looked startled but still managed to speak ''Well I suppose when you put it like that, congratulations are in order. You will come over to the burrow tonight for dinner with the family, and no is not an answer Arthur or I will accept'' Both Lupin and Hermione nodded unable to take their eyes of each other. ''I will see you at 7...ish. I may be old but I know that look, just don't be too late'' Hermione looked at Molly and blushed when she saw a twinkle in her surrogate mothers eyes.

Molly saw herself out the front door when Hermione turned back to face Lupin. ''Remus we have been asleep for so long and I'm still tired. Whatever happened between us was... there are no words for it. I just don't understand why we didn't wake for the moons''. Lupin looked down at the floor to give himself time to think.

''Whatever happened to us must have happened to Moony and Larentia'' Hermione looked up at him, he smiled back. ''There is an old Latin myth about too brothers Romulus and Remus and a wolf who cared for them called Larentia. It seemed a fitting name for your wolf''. He lowered his mouth to Hermione's ear and whispered ''Moony likes it''.

Hermione purred into Lupin's ear ''Larentia like it too''. That was all it took, Lupin lifted Hermione up, swept the breakfast things of the table and sat her down on it.

''You my Foalan are in for a treat''. He knelt down in front of her and with her shifting her hips pulled both her jeans and lace knickers down and off her legs in one swift movement. He drew her legs apart and moved his face closer to the heat now emanating from her centre. He lightly blew into lips causing her to shiver in anticipation. He chuckled to himself at the affect he had on her from such little effort. He brought his left hand up to her lips which were already wet and waiting. Gently stroking the folds of her wet skin up and down several times he finally raised his other hand to caress the tightening nub. She purred in pleasure. ''Remus...please''. It was barely a whisper. Had Remus not had stronger senses he would have not heard it at all. He took the first two fingers on his left hand and slowly pushed them into her waiting heat. Hermione moaned, Lupin chuckled he didn't need his stronger senses to hear that. Without warning he added a third finger and pushed as hard as he could and as deep as he could. Without warning he began a punishingly slow pace as he removed his fingers and entered her over and over. ''Faster'' Hermione growled. Lupin dared not chuckle, he had seen the magic Hermione was capable of and did not want to risk being hexed. He increased his pace but now he put added pressure on her swollen nub. ''Remus...oh...there...yes...faster'' Remus knew she was close and he could feel himself straining at the loose linen trousers he had on but that could wait. He brought his mouth to her clit and gave it one deep suck and he felt her come undone around him. Hermione roared louder than Lupin imagined was possible and collapsed backwards onto the table.

''That...was a ...wow'' Lupin had stood up licked his fingers clean and pulled her into him. She rested there for a while panting. Remus loved the way she felt in his arms, loved the sounds she made as she attempted to calm her breathing loved the way she smelt after her climax sweet and musky all at once, and he loved the way she tasted. To put it simply he loved her. Hermione wriggled a bit and said something Lupin couldn't hear as the sound was muffled by his chest. He felt her trying to push him away so he let go. She ran off again into the bathroom and this time he followed. He just got to the bathroom in time to see her slam herself on the floor and wretch into the toilet for the third time that morning. Something was wrong. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair out of the way as she wretched again. Running a soothing hand up and down her back he spoke very quietly ''I think we need to go somewhere to get you help. Molly is good with healing spells what would you expect after raising Fred and George, we can't take you to ST Mungos they don't like werewolves much''.

''I'm fine Remus. Sleeping or whatever it was that long can't have been good and I did drain my magic before that. I'm just probably adjusting to getting it back that's all''. She gave him a weak smile. After seeing Lupin's face and realising he didn't believe her she added ''if I'm still like this later we can talk to Molly about it. I Promise but right now I want to curl up with you and a good book. What do you think?''

Lupin sighed ''I think that is a wonderful idea''. He picked her up into his arms and cast a cleaning charm on her and took her downstairs to the library. They spent the rest of the day there and to no surprise of Lupin's she fell asleep her head on his shoulder with her back leaning up his side. He thought to himself that even though they had slept for such a long time, being sick that many times in one day had to tire a person out.

When 7pm came along he woke Hermione, assuring her it was OK to go in the clothes that they were wearing, cast a charm to try and tame her hair to appease her and apperated into the garden of the Burrow. They were greeted by what was left of the Weasleys. They forgot about Bills wolfish influences so they were slightly surprised when he had got to them first and said conspiratorially to them both, ''mated? Well I never thought I would see that. Stop looking at me like that I could smell the bond a mile off''. Winking at them both and turned round and headed back to the rest of the family.

Molly looked the same as this Morning tired but still the same, Arthur at her side grinning the patented Weasley grin. Bill beamed at his wife, Fleur in turn beamed back. Unless Hermione was much mistaken though nothing showed she could hear two heart beats coming from Fleur. She made a mental note to speak to her later. Percy was still his prim and proper self though this was made slightly awkward by the limp he now had due to injuries from the war. George looked a shell of his former self but still gave them a sly grin when he noticed they were holding hands. Charlie was standing next to a woman they had never met before but looked oddly familiar they were also holding hands, maybe Hermione thought Charlie was finally over his Dragon faze. Last but not least were Ginny and Harry, both beaming at them and before then could do anything about it both launching themselves on Hermione and Lupin trying to put so many unspoken words into those hugs. Harry pulled Lupin towards the family and the house and Ginny began to pull Hermione to the hidden paddock.

Before Hermione could say anything Ginny spoke up. ''You and I have got to talk NOW''. Hermione was not going to argue with the woman, knowing that Ginny was her equal when it came to magical power and with the way Hermione was feeling at this moment she would be no match. ''What gives'' Ginny said as soon as he had got out of sight of the house. Hermione just stood there staring back at her non plussed. ''You and Lupin. Spill the info.''

''Ok who was it. Harry or your Mom'' Hermione said while placing one hand on her hip.

''Okay okay, both to be honest but that's not the point I want to know, never mind those two nosy gits, and stop standing like that. You look like Mom, it's freaking me out a bit if I'm honest'' She smiled at Hermione hoping she was about to get some juicy information

Hermione Slowly stood straight and removed her hand from her hip. ''I will do you a deal. I will tell you what's going on with me if you tell me what's going on here and that includes you and Harry'' Ginny pulled a face but agreed. After their talk Ginny had got a bigger grin on her face than before if that was possible and Hermione was pleasantly surprised that Ginny and Harry had eloped to Godric's Hollow (no one else knew) and that they were using this get together to tell everyone the news. Charlie's friend was in fact his wife. He had gotten married just before the war and hadn't had time to share the news before all hell had broken loose. Oddly enough Ginny did not mention Fleur. Either she still didn't like the women much or she didn't know Fleur was pregnant, which she thought was odd as she had to be quite far along if there was such a strong second heart beat. Hermione doubled her conviction to talk to Fleur later.


	4. Spilling the beans

**Chapter 4**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**More catch up and Hermione spills the beans, so to speak.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Hermione and Ginny hadn't been long when they got back to the kitchen. Five minutes tops but they came back to find the get together in full swing. The Kitchen table was full and they just managed to all fit into it. But this only added to the buzzing atmosphere. She sat down in-between Lupin and Fleur, Ginny was opposite her next to Harry. Hermione bent down to Fleur and in a very quiet voice that she was sure no one else could hear she whispered ''Does Bill know'' To Hermione's great surprise Fleur shook her head. ''Why not?''. Fleur turned to Hermione and answered in an equally quite whisper.

''Wiz all zat haz beeeen going hon, I did not know zomezing waz different until two dayz ago. I will tell everyone later'' Fleur beamed back at her.

''How far are you'' Hermione asked in reply.

''Six monfs. I don't know how I deed not notice eeet, but dere iz noting I can do about zat''

''You were pregnant during the battle?''

''Yesssss and Hermioone lets enjoy dinner, I ave a few questions of my own to azk you. We wiill talk later''

And with that they both turned back to the party, Fleur with peace and contentment on her face, Hermione with a look of puzzlement on hers and Lupin who smiled at her and put his hand on her knee under the table. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. ''Do not start what you can finish. Later I promise just not now''. He removed his had with a smirk on his face and Hermione looked up at everyone else hoping that no one had heard their exchange.

The meal was one of the best Hermione had ever been to at the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny announced their news, Molly was in tears not knowing whether to be angry or elated. It got worse when Fleur told the family her news, apparently Bill must of had an inkling as he just sat there and beamed. It wasn't long before the meal was over and the expanding family moved into the living room, only large enough to contain them all thanks to the Burrows recent rebuild, courtesy of the Ministry as a thank you for services rendered.

During the move from the kitchen to the living room Fleur pulled Hermione away from Lupin and led her into the garden. Lupin made to follow but the smile from Hermione comforted him enough that she knew she would be safe and he continued with the rest of the family. Once outside the two women sat on a bench the other side of the vegetable patch.

''I am zinking by the mark on your neck zat ou and Lupin ave mated'' Hermione just sat there in shock, not understanding how Fleur had not only seen the Lupin's mark that she had though she had covered up, but how she also understood what had taken place between her and Lupin. Fleur realising an answer from Hermione would not be coming any time soon continued. '' Ou are forgetting zat Beel iz part Werewolf. I av already done what ou and Lupin av. True we deed not sleep for a monf, but we were tired for more zan a few dayz'' She shook her head and smiled as though remembering something pleasant. ''What I reely wanted to talk to ou about waz what ou know ov zeeze practices'' Hermione was once again the colour of a Gurdy Root.

''Nothing much to be honest. I know I am his and he is mine and it will stay that way forever. I thought that was all it was but by that look on your face I'm beginning to think there is more to it'' Fleur nodded solemnly.

''Eet waz de wildest night ov my life. We bof left our markz on eeach ozer. Veela, it zeemz av siimilar practices'' Hermione gasped. ''I av never ad zuch an disaccord wiz ma mere. I wondered why zhe ad not told me ov zeeze zings before. I found zat I cannot be far from Beel now, az le stress gets too much. Not everywhere just long distance. Zeere are ozer zings zat av changed also but de mozt important iz zat night we accouplés, zat wonderful night iz de night I got pregnant''. Hermione jumped off the bench and fainted.

Before Fleur could raise the alarm Lupin and Bill had run out of the back door and launched themselves at their respective partners. Lupin while trying to wake Hermione was stopped by Fleur. ''Beel tell your mozer and Geeny to go to Geeny's old room. Remuz take Hermione there alzo'' Lupin looked as if he wanted to slap the women for stopping him and giving him instructions but still did as her was ordered. His mother and experience had always taught him to not question a pregnant woman.

After Fleur insisting to Bill and Lupin that the three women were more that capable of dealing with this they were left alone to contemplate the situation. ''Molly I zink it iz OK to wake her now.''

''Are you sure.''

''I zink now iz a good time.''

''Enervate''

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to realise that she was no longer outside, but somewhere warm and cosy and was tempted just to close her eyes again and sleep. Really she thought to herself how could she still be this tired after sleeping for so long, at least she knew it was sleep now, Fleur had told her that that is what it was. ''Shite, Fleur please tell me that was some sort of practical joke''. Fleur shook her head and Hermione felt herself begin to sob.

Molly and Ginny looked between the two women with a confused look. ''Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on? Hermione I have known you since I was ten and I have never seen you faint.'' Ginny practically screamed at Hermione.

''Ginny...Ginny I'm...I'm''

Molly let out and audible gasp. ''Hermione, oh Merlin child don't cry it's not that bad. This is a good thing surely. If you and Lupin are meant to be together this was bound to happen sooner or later.'' Ginny at her mother's words finally seemed like she was understanding what was going on. They all stood there for a moment in silence then Fleur began to explain what her mother had taught her about mating practices and how she had put two and two together when she had found out about Hermione, Lupin and the fact that Hermione was currently still looking quite peaky.

Hermione took that moment to run out of the room, dodging a petrified looking Lupin and dive into the bathroom again to throw up. Really she thought to herself she had been doing this for one day and it was already starting to grate. Lupin quickly followed her and held her hair back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. When she finally stopped she turned round, used her magic to clean herself up and pushed her head into the collar bone of her mate. ''I'm so scared'' she sobbed into him.

''So am I, my love. However I would like to add that Moony would have me doing summersaults if he could have his way. It seems he relishes the thought of having cubs with you and Larentia''.

Hermione shuddered looked up at him and whispered. ''I'm not sure how Larentia feels. Come to think of it I haven't felt her all day, I think there something wrong.''

Fleur came into the bathroom at that point and spoke in a tone that for some reason was extremely soothing to Hermione. ''Zhe weel not wake until ou av ad your bebes. Zhe is protecting zem from erzelf. I av not felt Veela since de day I conzieved.''

All Hermione heard was the use of a plural. ''Babies? More than one?'' If she hadn't been sitting on the floor she would have fainted again. ''I get used to being on the run with two messy hormonal teenagers and then I get bitten. I get used to being a Werewolf and then the Battle at Hogwarts destroys too much. I get used to the calm and then I fall in love. That finally seems like a good thing and then I find out I'm pregnant. I haven't even had five minutes to process that before you tell me there's more than one. Can't a woman get a little peace.'' After finishing the rant she started to sob into Lupin's chest again.

Lupin bent his head down to Hermione's ear and whispered softly. ''I love you; I love your cubs, my cubs, our cubs. I will protect you and them until the ends of the earth and back. I know this is so fast but you have to admit it feels right. I know you do I can feel your happiness radiating of you even if you can't'' then his voice changed to Moony's soft deep growl. ''You are mine, I am yours they are ours, let my human take you home so I can show you how you are mine''.

Hermione shuddered as his words sent a tingly feeling from her ear to in-between her legs. ''I think Remus and I need to go home to talk about this. I could also do with another nap, it seems being pregnant is sapping my energy'' she spoke to the room with a small smile on her face and winked at Lupin. Bill and Fleur chuckled and Molly and Ginny sighed and shook their heads. ''Not that I think it's a bad thing but you two need to go home. If you keep on like this no one will ever want to use this bathroom again'' laughed Bill. Hermione went red and buried her face deeper into Lupin's shoulder. Molly and Ginny sighed and left, only turning around to look into the bathroom and say in unison, ''if only you knew''. Molly and Ginny looked at each other and started giggling as they went down stairs.

''I'm not sure if I want to know about that'' said Bill.

''Trust me you don't'' answered Hermione. Lupin looked at her questioningly Hermione purred in reply. ''If you want to know I will tell you later but right now you need to take me home''.

''Your wish is my command''

''That's how it should be'' Hermione smirked in reply.

''Up you get then'' Lupin said as he lifted Hermione of the floor and into his arms. ''Floo powder for us from now on. Not sure if you should apperate at the moment, really can't be a good thing for you or the cubs.'' He looked deep into Hermione's eyes and saw worry and pain. ''Don't worry, we will be fine. We will find a way for all this to work'', he lent into her ear and whispered ''will you marry me, Hermione''.

Just as she was about to answer Lupin threw the powder into the fire and shouted ''12 Grimauld Place''. Hermione in that single second decided two things. Firstly as she loved Lupin more than anything in the world marriage would make sense and the second was the Floo Powder wasn't a good way to travel for someone in her condition. The second she felt Lupin stand out of their fireplace at home she leapt out of his arm and ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. Lupin did not run after her as he now knew what was going on but he still followed her. By the time he reached the bathroom Hermione had finished cleaning herself up and was just about to leave to go to bed. ''I know what Moony wants and Merlin knows I want it too, but I'm just too tired Remus. I really need to just sleep. We can talk and play all you want tomorrow but now I can just about keep myself upright''. Though Moony did want her and so did he, Lupin decided sleep would be good. He swept her off her feet and took her into their bedroom ripped her clothes off amused that she didn't scorn him for it; well he could fix them later, and laid her into her side of the bed.


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Revelations**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

When morning came Lupin found Hermione's side of the bed empty and cold, how long had she been awake. She was definitely still in the house, Moony could smell her. Lupin went down stairs and quietly walked into the kitchen to see Hermione cleaning the side without magic.

''I may be preoccupied at the moment Remus but I am a wolf I have been able to hear you and smell you since I woke up 2 hours ago, so no trying to sneak up on the pregnant lady'' she chuckled when Lupin gave a huff in reply.

''I thought you said we could play all we wanted today'' Lupin spoke almost like a child who has been told to do homework.

''I said talk and play all day. We need to talk and once we have done that I'm sure we can think of many ways to play'' She smirked as she ran her fingers softly up both his arms. Lupin nodded though Hermione could swear she saw a flicker of sparkle in Lupin's eyes. Lupin sighed and sat down at the table where Hermione joined him.

''Remus, before I speak please understand how much I love you and Moony, please? I would have told you this before but I didn't think the need was as imperative as it is now'' Hermione looked deep into Lupin's eyes hoping he would understand what she was about to say.

''Of course Hermione, but I don't like the sound of where this is going''

Hermione sighed. ''We have got a few issues we need to sort out. I spoke to Harry this morning, he came to see if I was OK, I suspect Ginny sent him. Anyway he said he would be happy for us to stay here for as long as we wanted, which means forever if we choose. To be honest I think he hates this house. I think it's a good idea but I wanted to check with you first''

''Though I would never overstay my welcome I agree that that is a good idea'' Lupin replied.

''Well there is one problem solved. Secondly I can't go to ST Mungos. They would help me but I really don't want all the issues that come with registering as a Werewolf. So I owled Molly this morning and asked for her help.'' Lupin nodded in agreement. ''Thirdly.'' Hermione paused as if wondering how to continue. ''I'm not sure if my body can cope with having cubs. I've been pregnant before Remus.'' She hung her head in what Lupin couldn't tell was either shame or sorrow. ''I got pregnant with Ron not long before I got bitten. It was a complete mistake. I mean who would bring a child into the world we were in, but it didn't stop me transforming into Larentia. There were two full moons I was pregnant and I didn't know I was pregnant I just thought it was the bite making me ill and I transformed and was fine but by the third I knew and after I transformed I lost him. I was going to have a boy Remus and Ron...Ron'' she broke down in tears.

Lupin pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly ''ssssssssssshhhhhhhhh'' he said as he rocked her back and forth. ''I know losing a child and your family is a difficult thing Hermione I have felt that pain, but it will be OK you haven't transformed since that night, you have already missed two transformations. I know it sounds terrible but Larentia obviously accepts this pregnancy because she keeping herself from you. I'm not saying she didn't accept your last but she and you were both so new to your partnership and we are mates, we were born to be together. You really have to calm down or you will upset the cubs.''

Hermione continued to wail into Lupin's chest and Lupin continued to rock her back and forth until a few minutes later she started to calm down and was just hitching breathes when she answered. ''No one else knew Remus, I didn't even tell Ron. He and Harry just thought I was ill for a few days until I got over the cramps and then I just continued like nothing had happened. Though if I'm truthful with myself its why me and Ron finished our relationship. I just couldn't handle being that close to anyone never mind Ron after I had lost his child because I was stupid enough to let myself get bitten. I want to be really careful this time Remus, but we can't tell Molly it will destroy what of her that is left. I would have told my Mom but she and Dad are gone too.''

''I agree love. We both need to take it easy and keep calm. I will go down to the basement during full moons and you can stay up stairs, and you don't have to work, your reward from the Ministry for the war is enough to last twenty life times. Quit work, stay home with me and I will treat you like the Goddess that you are, and when the pups come you will be able to spend all the time in the world with them and me and we can be happy and safe together.''

''That sounds wonderful and I love the idea so much but I don't know if I can just stay at home and look after children. I really want these cubs Remus, I do, but being a stay at home Mum was never me.''

''I'm not sure you are understanding me my love. Cubs, Plural, more than two probably, I'm not sure it's going to be the boring idle life your thinking of. More likely to be hectic and very, very loud'' Remus gave a little chuckle, causing Hermione to shake along with him.

''I think you are mistaken my love. They will be taking after me and I was not like that as a child. I refuse to let them become the next generation of Marauders, no matter how much you will try and make it so.'' She smirked at him knowing she had lovingly stopped that idea before it had become his obsession.

''I may not have won that round my wife but I will win the next'' and with that Lupin raised himself and Hermione of the couch allowing Moony to give him extra strength, maybe it was in his head but Hermione was considerably heavier than he remembered, allowing her to see the slight amber colouring to his eyes and took them both to the bedroom. Moony knew he had to be careful. His mate was with cub, and as he promised Lupin he was going to behave, he felt Lupin relinquish some control over to him. He wanted to show his mate how much her being with cub meant to him and he knew the perfect way to show her.


	6. Remus John Lupin

**Chapter 6**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN!**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

The next day Hermione woke to find Remus wrapped around her in what she felt was a very protective embrace, considering his hands were around her ever growing midsection which she could of swore was not that big yesterday. She stretched herself out in that boneless way that you only can when fully sated and felt a huge thump in her lower abdomen. Her hands shot to where the thump had been and she let out a small ''Oh''.

The thump had also woken up Remus who had started to rub his hands over her bump. ''Calm little ones, Mommy's not used to it yet, not so hard yeah.'' He whispered to the bump.

Hermione smiled a huge earth shattering smile while looking at Remus. ''Should they be moving so soon? I'm only, what, 2 months? Don't get me wrong it's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt even if the little terrors are stomping all over my bladder, but it just seems way to early, and while I'm on the subject, why am I roughly the shape and size of a small whale?''

Remus chuckled, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Hermione's face. ''We are part wolf. Wolves are only pregnant for 11 weeks ish. Your 9 ish. I think your pregnancy will be longer but not by much. Now that I think of it, it does make sense that Larentia kept you asleep for so long, she expects us to have the cubs before the next moon, so there was no need for you to be asleep anymore''. Remus paused his speaking and lay there with a thoughtful look on his face.

''I don't like all this ishyness. Yes I know it's not a real word, so don't look at me like that. But I really don't like not knowing what is going on. Even more so now as things seem to be going rather quickly, wouldn't it be better if we knew what was going on. One child is enough to handle and we are having at least two maybe more and now we don't know when they are coming. It's just so much to deal with'' Tears started to leak from Hermione's eyes without her permission.

''Ssssshhhhhhhh. It's ok. Don't cry. We have plenty of people to help us. We have this huge house to look after them in. We can enlarge to garden even if it does look a bit morbid. We have magic love; we can have all this sorted in a day. Our cubs could arrive now and everything would be fine. Though I think I should warn you. Wolves grow quicker than Humans. We were OK as we were bitten not born a wolf, but I think by the looks of it our little marauders will be growing quicker than average.'' Remus sighed and looked into space as he was imagining mini versions of Hermione and himself running around number 12, causing all manners of trouble, with a version of the Map, made just for number 12.

''I really don't stand a chance do I? Can we at least not name them after you lot? Just the idea of it sends shivers down my spine. I've heard stories from Harry about all the stuff you got up to and you were supposed to be the sensible one. Now I see that, that was all a ruse and you were the brains behind everything. I'm in for it.'' Hermione turned over onto her stomach, well as far as she could considering the ever growing bump, and stuck her face in her pillow while groaning.

Remus chuckled and lay closer to her wrapping her in his arms again. ''Go back to sleep for a bit I'm going to make you breakfast in bed. By the sounds your stomach is making your Starving''

''MY STOMACH IS NOT MAKING SOUNDS'' Hermione shouted into the pillow just as stomach gave a resounding growl. Hermione groaned at the sound and lift her head of the pillow and looked into Remus' eyes. ''If you keep feeding me up I'm going to be the size of a full grown whale never mind a small one.''

''You could be the size of Gringotts and I would still want to shag you senseless every hour of the day''

''REMUS JOHN LUPIN'' Hermione bellowed ''don't say such vulgar things. What if the cubs hear it? They're going to be bad enough as it is without you clamouring for their first words to be swearing and I might add if their first words are you my dear mate will be sleeping on the sofa for a very long time'' Hermione's stomach growled again ''Now food, before your mini Marauders decide to eat me instead''

Remus gave a resounding bark of laughter as he got out of bed. ''Whatever my mate wishes'' he said as he left the room.

''You may live to regret that statement mate'' Hermione shouted after him.


	7. You knew?

**Wrong**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

It did not take long for Remus to return to their bedroom with the promised breakfast, and while Hermione had previously moaned about her food consumption she managed to eat all of the considerable helping that Remus had made. Unfortunately the cubs were not happy with this and not 5 minutes after finishing said breakfast Hermione was once again leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach.

'This is going to get annoying real fast.' She said to Remus as she relaxed back into his body

'You should feel lucky you won't be pregnant for much longer. Some women have this for nearly the whole 9 months.'

'I am not like most women I thought you would have figured this out by now.'

'No dear you are not like most women. Actually this is reminding me of a promise you made.'

'Do you ever think of anything else?' Hermione rolled her eyes at him

'Not that. Why were Molly and Ginny giggling about the comment bill made in the Weasley's bathroom?'

'Ah that. Well you know how Molly found us the other morning.'

'Yes?'

'Well it seems that the Weasley women have a knack for catching people inflagrate'

'Huh?'

'It seems the Molly and Ginny have an interesting habit of finding people while they are shagging, or just after.'

'Oh'

'Yes, well. Molly has caught Ginny in the bathroom with Harry. George with

Angelina Johnson. Fred with Alicia Spinnet. Actually come to think about it the only one she never caught was Ron. Seems Ron was a bit sneakier than he was given credit for. When you look at it that way, that bathroom seems to be the Weasley's favourite hideout. If you catch my drift?'

'I'd rather not think of it thank you very much.' Hermione turned round and slapped him on the shoulder. And Ginny?'

'Well apparently it's not just the younger Weasley's that hide in that bathroom.'

'Ok ok ok to much information. Please I really did not need to know that.'

'You asked.'

'Yes well bad judgement on my part I'm afraid.'

'Apparently.'

'Anyway are you feeling well enough to go downstairs?'

'I was ages ago but I thought I would use the excuse to sit in your lap for a while.'

'You don't need an excuse.'

'Ah, but I like to use one if I can find it.'

Remus carried Hermione down stairs and into the library where he placed her on the sofa

'Plans for today?'

'Considering my size and the throwing up issue, none really. Sit here, read, snuggle, maybe owl order some things for the cubs. I don't really fancy leaving the house when I feel like this.'

'Shall I be required for any of this?'

Hermione was slightly hurt by this comment but did it show it. 'Apart from the snuggling, not really.'

'Good I have plans. I will leave you in the capable hands of Kreacher. I will return if you need me or if not by dinner. Then we can snuggle after that.' Hermione did not know what to think. 'Kreacher.' There was a pop and Kreacher stood before Remus and bowed.

'Yes master moon. Whats is it I can be doing?'

'Keep an eye on Hermione for me. Do anything she asks of you within reason obviously. Find me if she needs me.'

'Yes master moon. I is happy to be serving you and mistress moon. Master and mistress moon helps get rid of nasty snake man just like master Regulas. I is helping with anything.'

'Good. Now my mate.' Moony had come out to play for a while. 'You are not to lift a finger. You and my cubs are to be kept safe.' Hermione preened, even if Larentia couldn't, Hermione wanted to show moony she agreed. 'Good. I'm off.' Remus was back. 'See you for dinner. No making it either I'm bringing something home for us.'

'Yes sir.' Hermione mock saluted.

'It's a good job you are my mate, because that comment deserved a stinging jinx.' Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes in return as he disappeared into the green flames. She did not hear the address he had shouted.

Mean while at the leaky cauldron a green eyed young man sat waiting for someone. That someone arrived with a plume of green flames and soot out of the fireplace.

'Remus'

'Harry thanks for coming. I need your advice and the sooner the better.'

'What can I do for you old wolf.' Remus' eyes glowed amber

'Mooney says he's not old yet cub, and he will be willing to show you how young he is pup.'

'Only joking moony, forgive a friend for a little fun.' Remus' eyes returned to normal.

'He forgives you.' Harry laughed.

'Well _friend_ what can't be doing for you on this fine day?'

'I want to get a ring for Hermione.' Harry smirked at Remus

'Good for you.' Remus gave him an unbelieving look. 'I really mean it. I know the situation Remus and I'm just glad that she has found someone. The war and losing Ron was harder on her than most. I know what she went through when we were in the tent. My aunt petunia has gone through it too. I didn't tell Ron though and I'm ashamed to say I left her to it. I really didn't know what to do.' He hung his head in shame.

'Though I can understand why Harry you really need to tell her. It's scared her so much and she still has trouble dealing with it. Especially now she is in a similar situation. After we have gotten the ring I will stay at the leaky and I want you to go back and talk to her and please be gentle about it Moony would harm you if she or the cubs come to any harm.'

'I promise Remus now let's go get that ring.' Remus smiled and both men left out the back door where Diagon Alley awaited.

Back at home Hermione had been left alone now for several hours and she was starting to get bored. She could of swore her stomach had swelled a few more inches, and she now had great difficulty getting of the settee. She placed her hand over her ever growing stomach and rubbed soothing circles.

'You really are trying mummy's patience, you know that right.'

'Talking to yourself now are we. She hadn't even noticed Harry standing in the door way.

'No I'm not but I swear madness isn't far off if these midgets don't stop dancing on my bladder. Now help a pregnant lady to the bathroom.' Harry paled at her request. 'Don't just stand there or you're going to have to deal with me after I've wet myself.' At this Harry ran over to Hermione and helped her off the settee. After her bathroom break Harry brought her back down to the library.

'I saw Remus in the leaky today he says I needed to come and talk to you.'

'What was he doing there?'

'Not sure we only spoke about you and my apparent need to have this conversation.' Harry looked at his feet.

'Well come on then out with it potter. It's never good when you look at your feet.'

'I know what happened when we were in the tent.' Hermione started to hyperventilate. 'It's ok, it's ok.' Harry pulled Hermione into him and rubbed her shoulders in comfort. 'I didn't know what to do, and I didn't tell Ron. I know he didn't know, he just thought he had done something stupid again.' At the last words Hermione calmed down considerably.

'You can't tell anyone Harry it would destroy them.'

'I think I may need to tell my wife.'

'Don't please.'

'Hermione I don't want secrets from her. My life has been full of them and I don't want that anymore.'

'Well at least bring her here and let me tell her.'

'How's tomorrow sound?'

'Fantastic', she said sarcastically.

Harry hugged her tight. 'I love you, you know that right?' But there was no answer, Hermione had Harry realised fallen asleep.

That is how Remus found them some hour's later Hermione asleep on top of Harry on the library settee. Though it looked uncomfortable both teens seemed to in for the long haul, so he decided he would leave them there till he had diner reading for them.


End file.
